narutofandomcom-20200223-history
Talk:Human Body Shedding Technique
Parent Technique I've been thinking - shouldn't Orochimaru's Body Shedding Technique be classified as the Parent Jutsu of Kabuto's Human Body Shedding Technique?... D!ABLO-32 :I don't think so. The Body Shedding technique is Orochimaru's version of the Body Replacement Technique. This one's more like Kabuto's new "real body"--Cerez365™ 13:38, May 11, 2011 (UTC) kabuto's human body shedding question following in with the line of shedding skin is it safe assume that kabuto sheds once more to regain "human form"? i say this because after he escapes kurotsuchi and them after capturing yamato he is seen with a naga-like body but later when he and tobi set out for war kabuto has his glasses and cloak which before when he shed his skin he left behind, and it's ridiculos to believe that he returned to the island once more to retrive them, so does this mean he sheds again to regain his "human form"? (talk) 09:52, May 5, 2012 (UTC) :I don't think his body comes complete with a new pair of glasses. I'm not even sure how he re-assumes a human form since we've never seen it, we can't assume that in the article.--Cerez365™ (talk) 10:13, May 5, 2012 (UTC) It's the same technique as Orochimaru has What makes it it's own technique ? I see no difference --Elveonora (talk) 15:05, May 10, 2012 (UTC) :The difference is mentioned in the article --S@lil (T@lk) 15:07, May 10, 2012 (UTC) That's not an actual difference but more like one's opinon/speculation ... the actual workings are the same --Elveonora (talk) 15:14, May 10, 2012 (UTC) Um, because Kabuto sheds his human self, revealing a naga. I've never seen Orochimaru do that. Skitts (talk) 15:20, May 10, 2012 (UTC) Orochimaru's "true form" is made of many small white snakes and a head while that of Kabuto's is a single snake with scales and hands. I'm talking about the workings of the technique, a new body comes out of their mouth.--Elveonora (talk) 15:24, May 10, 2012 (UTC) I initially thought to agree to merge the two but given that this technique is actually an elaborate body replacement technique and we've never seen Orochimaru use is and emerge as something else, I don't think we should. We can at best ride it out until databooks or something else avails us of it.--Cerez365™ (talk) 17:11, May 10, 2012 (UTC) I see, but what do you mean by "emerging as something else" ? --Elveonora (talk) 19:55, May 10, 2012 (UTC) :It's called Orochimaru style body replacement or something like that yes? When Orochimaru used it he re-emerged in a human form not as a snake. That's where the difference lays. The way Kabuto does it seems as if he's literally shedding his human body sorta like when Orochimaru spat him "true" form out when Sasuke confronted him.--Cerez365™ (talk) 21:25, May 10, 2012 (UTC) He is not shedding his human body, both of Orochimaru's and Kabuto's snake and human froms are one and the same body they can switch between. He left behind just skin not body --Elveonora (talk) 21:41, May 10, 2012 (UTC) I agree with merging the articles, always thought it was the same thing myself. Arrancar79 (talk) 21:54, May 10, 2012 (UTC) ::Also, while I like the name "Body Shedding", wouldn't "Orochimaru-style Body Replacement Technique" be the closest thing to a canon name for it? Arrancar79 (talk) 21:59, May 10, 2012 (UTC) That's too long ... Oral rebirth technique perhaps--Elveonora (talk) 23:08, May 10, 2012 (UTC) That's a way too long name. Body Shedding is simpler and accurate. Would still like more discussion before anything else though. Omnibender - Talk - 01:44, May 11, 2012 (UTC) although originally i though the human body shedding was seperate from the body shedding. after the last few chapters kabuto emerged from the mouth of one of the snakes coming from his snake tail, but what really convinced me he used it is in the latest chapter when he emerged from the mouth of orochimaru's true form to attack itachi. (talk) 03:44, May 11, 2012 (UTC) You know, I thought Orochimaru's Body Shedding was a canonical name with databook entry and such which was why I wasn't too keen on the merge. Now that I am enlightened I agree. Subsuming this under Orochimaru's Body Shedding technique should be fine.--Cerez365™ (talk) 12:34, May 11, 2012 (UTC) i geuss the technique in base terms just regurgitates a new body for the person, the regernation and or changing form could just be added benefits. if the pages are merged we should mention kabuto being able to change into that odd naga like form which i think we can also count oro's slithering snake made as similar to that, cause oro spits out a new body with a naga like tail its very similar to kabuto's snake form. i geuss we could say that kabuto uses the body shedding to change into and possibly out of his snake form. (talk) 12:41, May 11, 2012 (UTC) You people confuse 2 techniques, the "Naga" form is not a result of him using body shedding. In my opinion it's the slithering mode technique ... Kabuto's body is not that of Naga, his body is still humanoid with scales and navel snake and he can switch into snake form similar to Orochimaru's and back at will --Elveonora (talk) 21:05, May 11, 2012 (UTC) and i agree with you. however i speak of his naga form as though it's a part of his snake mode because when yamato was shoved onto the ground with the snakes entagling his arms and kabuto had a naga body made it seem as though yamato was just then being spat out and kabuto's nody at that moment resembled a naga. that could mean several things slithering snake mode or an altered snake made kinda like a halfway form. and considering that we know that now he's got oro's snake themed techniques it's highly possible that he shed his skin through the body shedding in order to enter a slithering snake mode like how oro used the body shedding to enter that form when he and nine tailed naruto fought on that bridge, and the distorted facial features were just a product of him unhinging his jaw to swallow yamato. i think that explains it quite well what about y'all? (talk) 22:41, May 11, 2012 (UTC) Slithering snake mode is basically turning one's lower half into that of snake if I understand well. And correct, I agree ... the point being is that human body shedding and body shedding are the same technique, and that Kabuto's Naga form is slithering snake mode.--Elveonora (talk) 23:42, May 11, 2012 (UTC) yes thats hat i'm saying. but some people may argue that when he enters that form his face looks distorted and his snake is not at the end of his body. (talk) 00:04, May 12, 2012 (UTC) elveonora what your not getting is that 1: he used body shedding to escape kurotsuchi's quicklime. 2: he used snake mode to slither and move very fast and or agile, in order to avoid getting attacked or hit. 3: his distorted face was a result of unhinging his jaw to swallow yamato. considering he gained oro's snake techniques that would explain what he did very well. (talk) 00:09, May 12, 2012 (UTC) Not exactly, he used it to escape Aoba and capture Yamato :D Also dunno what you mean by distorted face, but I think we pretty much agree it's the same techniques as Orochimaru's and no reason for their own articles --Elveonora (talk) 00:25, May 12, 2012 (UTC) when he firt transformed into that snake form you could see his face or rather head was highly altered however when he spit yamato back up his head looked normal, thats what i meant. anyway so were all in agreement to merge the human body shedding and body shedding techniques right? (talk) 00:38, May 12, 2012 (UTC) That's because when he has swallowed Yamato it was his snake form (some call it "true form") and later he changed back into a human and yeah, nice to see people agree --Elveonora (talk) 00:47, May 12, 2012 (UTC) Decision So is anyone averse to merging this with Body Shedding? --Cerez365™ (talk) 15:25, May 16, 2012 (UTC) :Never mind this.--Cerez365™ (talk) 17:56, May 16, 2012 (UTC) I don't see much opposition, there's not enough evidence it's a different technique --Elveonora (talk) 22:59, May 16, 2012 (UTC) :Given that Kabuto did the same thing that's mentioned in the Body Shedding technique in 586,I don't think people'll be up for conflating the two articles any more.--Cerez365™ (talk) 23:19, May 16, 2012 (UTC) in short please. (talk) 23:38, May 16, 2012 (UTC)yomiko-chan I don't see why we should merge them. Kabuto literally sheds his human self with this. Body Shedding sheds yes, but they're still exactly as they were. Skitts (talk) 23:53, May 16, 2012 (UTC) @Skitts, there's no difference. You are mixing 2 things together. # This technique does not shed human self lol, all it does is transforming one inside into snake form and leave human skin behind. Basically a unique replacement technique. --Elveonora (talk) 00:39, May 17, 2012 (UTC) :I think you should check your (il)logic again. You basically just gave the definition of shedding, while saying it wasn't shedding. Kabuto exits his body (shedding), leaving behind his human form becoming a Naga. That is not the same thing as regular Body Shedding, nor did I mix anything together. Skitts (talk) 00:46, May 17, 2012 (UTC) i'm still up for merging the two, he just simply turns into his snake form by shedding. we could make a mention in either kabuto's article under snake techniques or in the body shedding article. and the naga form you speak of sounds a lot like slithering snake mode to me. and if thats not enough then we could make a new page for kabuto's snake form and merge the body shedding and human body shedding and list his snake form as a derived technique, what do you all think? (talk) 00:54, May 17, 2012 (UTC)yomiko-chan @Skitts, he left behind just "shell" not a body. And him becoming a Snake is not part of the technique --Elveonora (talk) 16:47, May 17, 2012 (UTC) also in the recent chapter kabuto actually used the body shedding technique whats the reason for not just assuming (based on everything we know in the series thus far) that theyr the same. he just used the body shedding in order to enter into that snake mode kinda like when oro fought 9 tails naruto on the bridge he used body shedding to escape the attack while at the same time using the slithering snake mode to gain speed. what exactly is your objection to merging the article? (talk) 22:10, May 17, 2012 (UTC)yomiko-chan :Yeah, Orochimaru did use slithering snake mode when he shed his skin that one time. Its probably the same thing. I can't see it being otherwise. It should just be noted that when shedding bodies/skin, the users can change their form to be more snake-like. MangekyoSasuke (talk) 06:27, May 20, 2012 (UTC) I agree for the merge. —IndxcvNovelist (Talk to Me|My Wiki) 07:00, May 20, 2012 (UTC) I agree to merge them. Arrancar79 (talk) 22:10, May 23, 2012 (UTC) So if people agree, I guess someone should ultimately decide as the decision is dragging on for too long--Elveonora (talk) 22:24, May 23, 2012 (UTC) deletion... This ain't it's own technique...--Elveonora (talk) 13:23, January 9, 2013 (UTC) Yeah i think it should be merged with the Body Shedding Technique. (talk) 16:31, January 9, 2013 (UTC) Yomiko-chan :Agreed. No need to have so many articles about someone shedding their skin. Differentiations can be made in-article.--Cerez365™ (talk) 17:15, January 9, 2013 (UTC) More opinions? We can't consider a character farting to be a new technique, I don't see any difference between this and Orochimaru's versions--Elveonora (talk) 10:34, January 10, 2013 (UTC)